


Good Boys Stay Locked

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Liolan dont know about the knots), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Chastity, Cock Cages, Cum Inflation, Dubcon knotting, Explicit Smut, Human Liam, Human Nolan, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Werewolf Brett, Werewolf Scott, belly bulge, buttplug, knots, surprise knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam and Nolan are locked boys, going about their lives with their cocks locked up in cages. On one particular morning, Liam suggests that they head to a new adult toy store that had opened up, and organises a hookup for the two of them.What happens when they arrive is a surprise to the both of them, one the were Knot expecting
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Scott McCall/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Good Boys Stay Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts), [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts), [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> I want to thank John, Tamas and Gabe for helping me with this fic. You guys have been the best of help (doubling the word count in 3 days).
> 
> Also, please read the tags. If you dont like what you see, dont read.

“I had an interesting thought the other day,” Liam said loudly over the sound of the blender.

“You did?” Nolan asked, as he flipped a pancake. The sizzling sound of the wet batter filled the room, along with the sound of cooking bacon. “And? ”

“Hmm, no,” Liam said with a smirk. “I don't think I’ll tell you right now.”

Nolan pouted, shaking the pan with the bacon. “That's rude,” He said, grabbing the tongs and plating up the bacon. “You can't just say something like that and not tell me.”

The sound of the blender cut off, and Liam grabbed the container by the handle, pulling it off the stand. He poured the dark red contents out into two waiting glasses, before throwing the empty blender into the sink. He took a sip out of one glasses, sighing in delight as it tasted just right. He grabbed the other glass, holding it out for Nolan to take.

“What did you put in this one?” Nolan asked, eyeing the thick, red fluid critically.

“Greek yogurt, raspberries, strawberries and blueberries. Along with some ice and lemon juice.” Liam said, leaning back against the counter and taking another sip.

Nolan arched an eyebrow, but took a hesitant sip. His eyes went wide, and Liam smirked as he tipped the glass back to gulp down more.

“Easy, easy. I don't have any more than that.” Liam said with a smirk.

Nolan sheepishly lowered the glass, now half empty, smiling at Liam. “What can I say? It's amazing,” he said.

Liam took the three steps from the counter to the stove, wrapping his arm around Nolan’s slim waist. He buried his face in the crook of Nolan’s neck, gently teasing the skin with his teeth. Nolan giggled, batting him away with one hand as he adjusted the heat of the pan with the other.

“So, do tell.” Nolan said, arching a brow as he turned to face Liam. “What's the idea you had?”

Liam couldn't help but smirk at the sight Nolan made. Completely nude, his tanned skin glistened in the light of the kitchen. Liam reached a hand out, trailing his fingers down the firm muscles of Nolan’s bare, hairless chest and down his toned abs. He circled the based of Nolan’s cock with his fingers, grazing against the metal cage locked snuggly around the soft member. He cupped Nolan’s balls in one hand, giving them a soft squeeze. 

Nolan practically purred at the touch, whining as Liam’s fingers left his balls and trailed across his hips. His hands groped the firm, full cheeks of Nolan’s ass, fingers running down his crack and circling the base of a large, metal plug.

“You’re such a good boy, arent you” Liam breathed into Nolan’s ear. He could feel his dick chubbing up, a shiver of arousal surging through him as it pressed against the confines of his own cage.

Nolan smirked, clicking his teeth together. “You are too, it seems” Nolan said confidently. Liam gasped as fingers wrapped around the base of his own caged cock. The tinkling sound of metal against metal sounded between them, and Liam looked down. Nolan was pressing their dicks together, rubbing them from side to side as he alternated between rubbing their sensitive balls.

Liam couldnt help but let out a soft groan, his fingers looping around the base of Nolan’s plug and tugging on it. The slightly smaller male let out a gasp, his hands falling from their caged cocks as Liam pulled the widest part of the plug in and out of Nolan’s hole.

“Such a good boy” Liam repeated, pressing the plug back in with a soft squelch. He brought his hand up, licking his fingers clean of from the small mess he’d made of Nolan’s ass. “Why don't we eat, and then i’ll tell you what my idea is, hmm?”

Nolan whined, but nodded, teeth biting down into the soft flesh of his lip. He quickly served up the pancakes he had been cooking, thankfully unburnt. He set down one plate in front of Liam, before sitting down on the opposite side.

He groaned as he sat down, the plug inside him pressing against all his buttons. He hung his head, eyes glinting as he caught sight of a small remote set beside his plate.

“So, whats this idea then?” Nolan asked, reaching for the remote. It had a simple dial on it, with numbers running along it’s side from one to ten, and a single button on top for the power.

Liam was eyeing him, not talking as Nolan fiddled with the controls. Normally, they started at one and worked their way up. The power still off, Nolan turned the dial up to seven before turning it on.

Liam let out a low groan, jumping in his seat as the vibrator in his ass buzzed to life. “Fuck...that feels so intense” Liam groaned out, hanging his head. “I deserved that, didn't i?”

Nolan nodded his head as he set the remote down, picking up his cutlery and digging into the pancake. Liam hesitated, before picking up his own cutlery and taking a bite of his food.

“Anyway, as i was saying,” Liam said after swallowing the first bite. “Theres that new adult toy store that opened up down the street. Been wanting to head in as soon as i could. Would you like to come with?”

Nolan cocked his head to the side, swallowing a bite of food. “Whats in it for me?”

Liam smirked, setting down the cutlery. “I could...but you a toy you like?”

“You do that all the time at our regular store, so i don't see whats different.”

“They’re supposed to have a bigger range” Liam said, leaning across the table. He jolted as the plug in his ass shifted, and he moaned softly. “Fuck, that feels good.” He shook his head. “I was talking to Derek the other day, and he was telling me they have twice as much as they do at his. We could find something completely different. Whats something you’ve wanted to get for a while?”

Nolan shrugged, taking a gulp of his fruit smoothie. “I wouldnt mind trying to find something for the both of us. You’ve been wanting to get a strapon for a while, haven't you? So we can fuck each other without having to take the cages off.”

Liam considered it, before nodding his head. “I like the sound of that. You can pick out the dildo then, how about that? Something that’ll scratch that itch for the both of us.”

Nolan nodded, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Liam’s lips. When he pulled back, the both of them were smiling, happy with the outcome.

They finished their food mostly in silence, the sound of utensils scraping against plates filling the air, along with the humm of Liam’s vibrator. When they were both finished, Nolan gathered the dishes and set them in the sink.

He jumped as a firm hand smacked his ass. He smirked as he turned, unsurprised to see Liam holding out the remote for the vibrator. “Can you turn it off? Or at least down a little? It’s a little distracting.” He looked down, and Nolan couldnt help but look down with him, licking his lips.

Liam’s cock was as hard as it could be, pressed up against the sides of the cage. A thick, clear line of pre drooled out of the tip, coating the cage in the syrupy goodness. Nolan licked his lips as he fondled Liam’s cock, gathering as much pre on his fingers as he could before licking them clean.

“Mmm, yes. I like you like this” Nolan said, grabbing the remote and pulling Liam forward. He gripped Liam’s ass tightly, loving the feeling of those firm cheeks beneath his palm as he turned down the setting for the vibrator. “How’s that for you? Don't want you to cum before the fun tonight, do we?”

Liam shook his head in reply, smirking as he fondled Nolan’s cage. “Yes, true. But we need you to be just as ready as me, don't we?”

Liam reached behind himself, moaning as he tugged on the plug buried in his ass. He reached behind Nolan, pulling out the plug in his ass, running the still humming vibrator around Nolans hole.

“You ready?” Liam asked, pressing on the plug.

Nolan nodded his head, yelping as the plug stretched his hole as it pushed in. The vibrations felt intense against his rim, and he shivered, knowing exactly what it would be like once it was pressed against his prostate. He let out a sigh of contentment as the plug slid home, his hole tightening around the base. His knees wobbled, and he felt his own dick harden in it's cage, pressing against its confines.

“Mmm, that feels good” Nolan said, wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders. “So? Are we going to head out, or what?”

Liam nodded, wrapping an arm around Nolans waist as he bent back, pushing the plug he’d pulled out of Nolan into his own ass. He let out a little groan, before they started walking to the stairs.

“I love the feeling of being full” He said to Nolan, who smirked.

“Oh, i know” Nolan said confidently, slapping Liam’s ass.

The two of them, regretfully, had separate showers, knowing that they would take a lot longer to actually have a shower together then if they had them separately. While Liam showered, Nolan went through his clothes, picking out what he felt would be best for the day. A pair of shorts that ended half way down his thighs. A tight shirt, that just barely covered his midriff, and a simple black jockstrap.

He and Liam werent exactly the biggest fans of clothing, opting to wander their apartment in the nude. Yes, it made things a lot easier when you wanted to have sex. But both he and Liam had certainly found it more comfortable to strip bare around each other. They were boyfriends, they were comfortable around each other. And for Nolan, who had never felt completely comfortable in his own skin before Liam had come along, it had certainly helped with his confidence.

Seeing Liam strut his stuff, cock caged and ass plugged, had certainly been a surprise when Nolan had appeared at Liams that first time. He’d been too flustered to comment, too flustered to notice that Liam looked practically sinful with the way he looked. It had been a bit of a shock too, of course, as Liam’s Grindr had never once mentioned that he was locked, or a bottom. But it had certainly been a nice shock to come across.

The sound of the water shutting off caught Nolan’s attention, and he smiled as he wandered to the attached bathroom. Liam was just stepping out of the shower, steam filling the room, so thick Nolan could barely see anything below the waist.

“Shower’s your babe” Liam said, reaching up and pecking a kiss to Nolan’s jaw. “Have fun, will you?”

Liam walked out of the bathroom, a towel in hand, shutting the door behind him. Nolan shuddered, fingers grazing along his jaw where Liam had kissed him.

Nolan couldnt help but think he was a very lucky man when it came to Liam. 

The shower was warm, almost scalding on his skin as he soaped himself up, cleaning his body. He pulled the plug out of his ass, setting it on the rack. His eyes lingered on the large, black dildo that was stuck to the tiling, tempted to open a bottle of lube and fuck himself senseless. His hole clenched at the thought, and the tell tale glisten of fresh lube on it’s surface told Nolan that Liam had done just that while he’d washed himself.

But as tempting as the thought was, Nolan wanted to wait. Liam was no doubt organising a hookup for the two of them as he waited for Nolan. Someone who could breed their holes and fuck them full of cum. 

Nolan smirked as he felt the soapy water wash through the metal bars of his cage, letting himself think back to the times Liam had organised such hookups. The best had been when the two of them had had a train of men, almost a dozen each in an hour. They’d been there for almost four hours, guys fucking them senseless over and over. It had been heaven on earth, just to see Liam conked out and high on cock and cum.

His hole twitched in memory, and he slipped two fingers inside, digging them into his prostate. His cock twitched against it’s confines, a spurt of pre splattering against the wall, only to be washed away a moment later. He sighed, slipping the fingers out and wiping them on a damp towel hanging in the shower.

He hummed to himself as he lathered up his hair and rinsed it out, shutting off the water once he was done. He grabbed a fresh towel, patting himself dry before he stepped out of the bathroom. Liam was dressed similarly to what Nolan had laid out for himself, sitting comfortably at the edge of the bed, tapping away at his phone. Nolan ran a hand through Liam’s still damp hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head with a smile.

“So, what do you have planned for us today?” Nolan asked with a smirk, drying himself off properly and throwing the towel in the hamper. “Any hookups for us?”

Liam hummed, laying back on the bed and watching Nolan through hooded eyes as he watched Nolan step into his jockstrap. “Just two guys. I think they’re boyfriends, but i’m not sure.”

Nolan nodded as he pulled his shorts on. Still shirtless, he sat beside Liam, picking up the phone his boyfriend has set down on his chest. Long fingers danced across the screen as he unlocked it, pulling up Grindr and having a look at the guys Liam had picked out for them.

They looked familiar, almost as if Nolan had seen them while walking on the street. One was relatively short, probably a little taller then Liam was, with deeply tanned skin, black hair and a crooked jaw. He had a tattoo on his left arm, two black bands circling his bicep, and Nolan could spy more tattoo’s peeking out of the mans singlet.

The other man in the photo was a giant. Head and shoulders taller then the man beside him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, with pale, lightly tanned skin, as if he’d been sunbathing. He was shirtless, and Nolan couldnt help but notice that he had what seemed to be an eight pack of abs. On his side, he had writing running from his hip to just below his arm pit, but the photo was taken from too far away and the writing too cramped for Nolan to make out the text.

“Damn, they’re hot” Nolan said, smiling down at Liam. “You always know how to pick them, don't you?”

“I have my moments” Liam said with a shrug, wrapping an arm around Nolans waist. He buried his face in Nolans side, pressing open mouthed kisses into the soft skin at Nolans hip. “You want to put your shirt on? I told them we’d be at the new store in thirty minutes or so.”

“I should” Nolan said, ruffling Liam’s hair as he stood. Liam sat up, and Nolan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips. “I love you” Nolan whispered against his boyfriends lips.

“I love you too, baby boy” Liam said in reply. “I love only you.”

Nolan smiled brightly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. It just barely hung to his waist, and Nolan knew if he had to raise his arms for anything he’d be showing off a lot of skin. Smirking, he pulled on some socks, slipping his shoes on as Liam did the same.

Once the two of them were finished, they both headed out, locking the apartment behind them.

The drive was quick, only ten minutes, before they pulled into the parking lot of the new toy store. The building was a standalone, ringed by a wire fence, and painted completely white. The only thing that gave away what the store sold from the outside was the sign hanging from the frosted glass window.

_ Twisted Toys. _

Nolan couldnt help but snicker at the sign, the bottom of the Y underlining most of the text, and ending in a forked tail. It was obvious that this wasn't an ordinary toy store, by any means.

The two of them stepped out of the car, heading straight for the double doors at the front. The air was warm, and a sheen of sweat quickly appeared on their skin, sticking their shirts to their torsos. The doors opened themselves, silent as could be, and a gust of cool air blew out to great them.

They stepped across the threshold, into the brightly lit, air conditioned store. The doors closed softly behind them as they walked towards the counter.

A handsome man sat behind the counter, shuffling through a pile of paperwork in front of him. As Nolan and Liam stepped up to the counter, he turned his eyes up from his work, flashing the two men a brilliant smile.

“Hi there, welcome” he said, brilliant white teeth flashing in the light’s from above. “What can i do for you today?”

Liam scratched the side of his head before speaking. “Hey. We were wondering if we could uh...rent a room for an hour?”

The mans smile never wavered, but he nodded his head excitedly. “Our first day open, and we already have someone coming in for a hookup!” The man exclaimed. He rummaged behind the desk, handing Liam a key card. “Since you’re the first person to ask, it’s on the house. You can have the room for as long as you like.”

Liam looked a little shocked, and Nolan couldnt help but stifle a giggle with one hand, watching as Liam worked his jaw in an effort to say something. After a moment had passed, Nolan stepped in to save him. “Thank you, sir” Nolan said with a smile. “That’s very generous of you.”

The man continued to smile as he stood. “Shall i give you fine gentlemen a tour?”

“That would be great, thank you” Liam said in reply, clearing his throat.

The man just nodded, taking them on a quick tour of the store. “Now, gentlemen. What are you’re interests, if you don't mind me asking? We can skip the areas that are not to your liking, and go straight to those that are.”

Nolan gave the man a quick rundown of the stuff they liked. Dildo’s, plugs, vibrators. Jockstraps, harnesses and slings. The man smiled, if anything getting cheerier as they rattled of their various kinks.

The tour was quick, avoiding anything they didn't like. Shelves upon shelves of toys were laid out for the eye to see. Nolan’s heart gave a skip as he took it all in. there were many modeled after various pornstars, the double ended dildo’s Nolan had wanted to try. Some were firm, others soft. Some were made of rubber, others silicone. He could see the shiny, silvery glint of metal buttplugs somewhere along the shelves. He even spied some dildo’s shaped like a horses cock, long and thin, others knotted and tapered like a dogs. 

Those last two he’d seen many a dedicated locked boy shove up their asses on the internet, and Nolan had always wanted to try one. But he shook his head, taking in it all. There was so much to choose from.

They passed it all, however, and went to the back of the store, where three doors stood evenly spaced. All were solid wood, painted black, with a swipe beside the handle to use the key card Liam held in his hand.

“This here is where our hookups will be” the man conducting the tour said. “They are completely sound proof, with plenty of space in each room for up to 6 people to fit comfortably. There are TV’s in each, and you will be able to watch from a selection of porn we have available.”

He took the key card from Liam’s hands, swiping it through the reader and opening the door. He motioned for Liam and Nolan to enter, following in behind them.

The room was brightly lit, and painted in dark blues. A large, king sized bed was situated against one wall, while a TV was hanging from the opposite. There was a vanity table set beneath the TV, a wide range of different lubes set out on the top.

“The mattress is protected, so you wont need to worry about stains” The man said. “Shall i leave you two be?”

Liam nodded, a smile on his face. “That would be great. Thank you for showing us around” he said, shaking the mans hand. “Just...we have two other guys coming in soon, to meet us. Can you show them in when they get here?”

“Of course i can” the man said, a smirk gracing his lips. “And what are your names, so i can ensure the right people make it to the right room.”

“They’ll come and ask for Liam and Nolan” Liam said, motioning to himself and then to Nolan as he said their names.

“Wonderful. I’ll head back out, and leave the two of you alone until these new gentlemen show up.”

The man left the key card on the bed, before walking out of the room. The door shut behind him with a soft  _ click _ , leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Nolan remained standing still, wondering what he could do until their hookups showed up, when fingers started playing with the hem of his shirt. A smirk grew on his lips as those fingers dipped below his shirt, running electrifying patterns up and down his stomach and sides.

He turned in Liam’s embrace, smiling broadly as his boyfriend leaned in, nuzzling at his neck. The coarse hairs of Liam’s stubble were prickly against his skin, leaving a trail of beard burn across his throat and shoulder.

“Fuck, i forgot you hadnt shaved in a while” Nolan whimpered, gripping Liam’s shoulders tightly. “That feels so good.”

Liam smirked against his throat, pressing kisses to the bare skin. He nibbled at the flesh, sucking hickeys into Nolan’s skin, smirking as he watched the bruises quickly form as he marked up Nolans throat.

Nolan had his head thrown back, whimpers of enjoyment escaping his mouth as Liam marked up his neck. He felt Liam pushing him backwards, the backs of his legs hitting the bed. He fell backwards on to the matress, and Liam clambered on top of him, straddling Nolan’s legs with his thighs. Liam was pulling his shirt off, flinging it across the room and into the corner. Nolan’s hands came up instantly, running his fingers through the soft, almost delicate fuzz that covered Liam’s body.

Fingers danced at the hem of his shirt again, and Liam was nudging his arms up, pulling the shirt off of him. He balled it up, throwing it into the corner with his own shirt, before leaning down and locking his lips over one of Nolan’s nipples. Nolan whined as electricity shot through his body. He felt his dick harden, pressing against the steel of his cage. It was almost painful, but he loved the feeling of it.

He felt Liam’s hands at his waist, deftly undoing the button and unzipping his shorts. Liam shimmied them down his legs, and Nolan arched his back, lifting his ass off of the mattress to let Liam slip the shorts off, along with the jockstrap. Liam stood from the bed, dropping his own shorts to the floor and stepping out of them.

He’d decided to go commando today, and the smirk on his lips told Nolan that he’d planned for this all along. He climbed back across the bed, straddling Nolan’s waist with his legs. He arched his back, mewling in delight as Liam started rubbing their caged cocks together.

“You like that baby?” Liam asked, a little breathless himself. Nolan whined as Liam tugged on his sensitive balls. Pre spurted from his cock, oozing between the bars of it’s cage.

“Fuck yeah i do” Nolan whimpered, running his hands up Liam’s torso and gripping his shoulders. He jerked his hips up, and Liam moaned in response. “Fuck, i could do this all day. Fuck the other guys, i just want you.”

Liam moaned in response, leaning down and kissing Nolan deeply. When he pulled back, he asked “You sure about that? You wont get fucked till tonight if you want that.”

Nolan shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. “I’d only do that if you fucked me with this” Nolan said, reaching down and running his thumb over the bars of Liam’s cock cage. A contemplative look crossed his face, and when he looked back up at Liam he asked “Do you ever regret throwing away the key?”

Liam paused his movements, cocking his head to the side as he thought about it. “No, i don't” He said after a moment. “Do i miss being able to jerk off? Yeah, a little. But not enough to regret having thrown the key away. My ass is the only way a bottom like me should get pleasure anyway.” He looked down at Nolan, fingers circling his swollen balls. “Do you regret throwing away your key?”

Nolan shook his head, a goofy smile on his face. “Not a bit” he said, before leaning up and locking his lips with Liam’s.

They were so entranced in the kiss that they didn't hear the quiet knock at the door, or the sounds of footsteps entering. They jerked away from each other as the door shut with a quiet  _ thud _ , turning to face the door, guilty looks on their faces.

“Fuck me” one of the two men said, the taller blonde. “I didn't realise the both of you had your cocks caged.”

Liam and Nolan shared a look, before turning their eyes to the two men who had just entered the room. 

“You must be Brett and Scott” Liam said, not moving from his position straddling Nolan’s thighs. “Welcome.”

The shorter, tanned man stepped forward, and Nolan couldnt help but smile as he locked eyes with him. Those warm, honey eyes peered into his own, and he couldnt help but feel calm in the mans presence. His warm smile was only enhanced by the crookedness of his jaw. He was wearing a similar muscle tee to what Nolan had seen him wearing on Grindr, just this one was a deep burgundy, and reached halfway to his knees.

Nolan couldnt help but think his smile looked cute.

The taller man wrapped an arm around the shorter’s shoulders, pulling him close. His blue eyes burned, and Nolan couldnt help but think there was some wildness to him. He was wearing a tight, fishnet shirt that Nolan thought looked amazing on him. It covered his shoulders and chest, before ending just over his belly button, giving the illusion he was wearing a croptop, but might as well have been wearing nothing. His large hands gripped the shorter mans shoulders, and he rested his head on top of the shorter mans, pulling him in close to his chest as he did.

Liam couldnt help but chuckle, rolling off of Nolan’s lap, falling into a graceless heap beside him on the bed. He kept his head resting on his arm, and Nolan could hear the smirk on his lips when he spoke. “Theres no need to worry” Liam said, a sultry purr to his voice. “Neither of us is going to steal your little boy toy from you.”

Both of their eyes widened in shock, and Nolan wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist, curling into his side. “Don't tease them” He said, burying his face into Liam’s neck. “They’re only here to fuck us after all.”

“I don't think you need to worry, Brett” the shorter man said, turning his head to the side and looking the taller man in the eye. “I’m not going to go running off with someone i just met over you. And besides. They seem perfectly content without me in the mix.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Brett’s jaw, a smile on his lips

Brett, sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, i know babe. I just want them to know who belongs to who.”

Nolan noticed for the first time the slim, golden band of a ring around the third finger of his left hand. After a closer inspection, he managed to find a matching band on the shorter mans finger as well.

“You didn't tell me they were married” Nolan muttered into the crook of Liam’s neck.

“I didn't know they were” Liam said softly in reply, before sitting up, clasping his hands in his lap. “I assume by the rings you two are married?”

Brett glanced down at his hand, a soft smile on his face. “Yes, we are. It was our first anniversary a week ago...and we wanted to try something new.”

Nolan watched Liam arch an eyebrow, but said nothing for a few moments. “Thats not going to get in the way of this, right? I don't want you getting jealous because that hubby of yours started fucking me.”

There was a note of bitterness to his voice, and Nolan rested a placating hand on his shoulder. “Calm down Li. I’m sure everything will be okay.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Liam’s neck, before turning to face the two strangers. “I’m Nolan, and this is my boyfriend Liam. You are?”

The shorter man stepped forward, a broad smile on his face. “I’m Scott” He said, the grin turning dopey as he turned to face Brett. “And as you can already guess, this is my husband Brett.”

Brett gave a little wave, before crossing his arms over his chest. Nolan couldnt help but notice how Brett’s nipples stood at attention, sticking out through the fishnet. His firm abs, of which Nolan still counted eight, were practically begging to be touched.

Bretts gaze, which had been kept firmly on Nolan’s and Liam’s faces slowly ran its way down their naked bodies. Nolan felt like squirming under Brett’s intense gaze, but a comforting hand on his shoulder kept his calm.

Nolan couldnt help but giggle at the way Brett’s eyes widened in shock once his gaze reached his caged cock. Brett’s gaze moved from Nolan’s cock, then to Liam’s, and back again, as if he couldnt process the sight before him.

“This your first time with a locked boy?” Nolan asked, reaching down between his thighs, gripping the cage in one hand. “Or is this something you’ve seen a lot on the internet, but never expected to see in real life?”

Brett gulped, eyes still wide as he asked, “Doesnt that hurt? Like...if you get hard, your dick has no where to grow.”

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. “For like...the first month, yeah, it was hard. But then your body learns. Sure, our dicks still get a little hard every now and again, but the pain is a part of the pleasure.” He shrugged, resting his head against the side of Nolan’s. “Besides, your reaction is priceless. Makes up for all of the time we’re locked in these.”

He gave his own caged cock a shake for emphasis.

Scott was the first to snap out of the haze he was in, stepping forward and climbing onto the bed. Nolan could see a considerable bulge in the front of Scott pants, and couldnt help but smirk. Scott couldnt deny how hot it was, and by the way he was crawling up to Nolan, he didn't seem to have any reservations about it either.

“Can i...touch it?” Scott asked softly, one hand held just over the warm metal of the cage.

Nolan nodded, letting go of his caged cock and runnin his hand up his torso. Scotts fingers danced along the cage, the slight press of his fingers through the bars enough to send Nolans hips bucking. His cock had become more and more sensitive the longer it had been in it’s cage, and he and Liam tended to ignore it, in favour of playing with their asses.

“Damn, it looks so...useless” Brett said, coming up behind Scott, eyeing off their caged cocks. “What made you want to do that?”

Nolan’s cheeks flushed, and Liam just laughed at Bretts comment. “We’re both power bottoms. Maybe not as dominant as some others are, but we both werent using our dicks. And had no intention of using them, ever. And besides, this way we can focus on the pleasure we get elsewhere. Mainly our asses, sure, but also our nipples, our balls. Even just touching sometimes is a big fucking turn on.”

Brett nodded, climbing up on to the bed and climbing over Liam. “So you don't mind if i completely ignore your dick? It’s useless...and i don't see you guys wearing any keys for me to unlock you, even if you wanted out.”

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. “Don't you worry about that. We don't want to be let out. And even if we had the keys on us, Nolan there has to agree to letting me out.”

Nolan nodded his head. “And he’s not being let out anytime soon.”

Brett nodded, running a hand up and down Liam’s thigh. Nolan couldnt help but watch at the way the firm muscle of Liam’s thighs twitched and jumped as Brett’s fingers grazed over the hairy skin. So focused on what Brett was doing to Liam, Nolan jumped when firm fingers tweaked a nipple.

Nolan turned to Scott, reeling back a little. Honey brown eyes stared back at him, but for a moment he was sure he’d seen bright, crimson red. Shaking his head, he smiled warmly at Scott.

“So, what is it that you want me to do?” Scott breathed, leaning in and mouthing at Nolan’s throat.

He felt more then watched as Scott sucked hickeys into his neck and shoulder, sucking in a bit of skin and biting down on the flesh hard enough to leave a bruise. He left a trail of them down Nolan’s neck, his shoulder, one on each side of his chest. When he reached Nolans caged cock, Scott had a wolfish grin on his face as he breathed over the warm metal, enjoying the way the cock within perked up, trying to harden.

“So?” Scott asked him again, and for a moment Nolan was sure he saw red in Scott’s eyes. “What did you want?”

Nolan was panting, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His cock had stiffened in his cage, and he couldnt help but squirm under Scotts gaze. He felt like prey, like a piece of meat, and Scott was the predator about to snatch him up.

“I want you naked, for a start” Nolan managed to get out, his heart beating. As Scott stood, slowly stripping off his singlet, giving Nolan a dance, he glanced over to Liam and Brett.

They were making out, Liam’s arms wrapped around Brett’s neck, and Nolan felt a little thrill at the sight. Brett’s cock was out, the fly of his shorts undone, the red, swollen head leaking cum onto Liam’s caged cock. He seemed to have gone commando, as Nolan couldnt see any hint of underwear.

He turned back to Scott. Who had just popped the button on his shorts. He was dancing now, to some unheard melody, and the sway of his hips was enticing. His shirtless torso was covered in tattoos, and Nolan couldnt help but to trace the beautiful pieces of art with his eyes. He scrambled forward, legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he reached out, gripping Scott’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Keep dancing” Nolan growled, tracing the line of a blooming rose. “These are so beautiful.”

“Thank you” Scott said, as he popped the next button on his shorts. Nolan glanced down, glancing the base of a thin cock hidden amongst a nest of neatly trimmed pubes. The sight sent a thrill through him, and he felt his ass twitching around the buttplug. 

Scott was talking still, and Nolan shook his head. “Sorry, uh...i didn't catch that. A little distracted by…” He trailed off, just pointing at Scott’s cock.

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, i get that a lot” he said softly. “I was saying i designed the tattoos myself.” He gave Nolan’s bare, unblemished torso a once over. “If you ever wanted, i would be happy to give you a couple.”

Nolan thought about it, the idea tempting, but he felt like it could wait. “I’d have to think about it” Nolan said in reply, his hand snaking down to Scotts open shorts. “But right now...i have more important things to think about.”

Scott chuckled as Nolan dipped his hand into his shorts, his fingers wrapping around the hard length of Scott’s cock. He gasped, surprised at the size of it as he pulled it out. It easily dwarfed the length of his hand, nice and thin but a lot longer then many cocks he had seen.

“Damn, you as big as i was” Nolan breathed out, the hard length twitching as his breath ghosted across it's length.

“I am?” Scott asked, surprised. “Thats surprising. Why weret you a top?”

Nolan shrugged, wrapping a hand around the length. “Was never interested in topping, to be honest. Didn't matter how big my dick was, i liked bottoming more. Most of the guys i’d met before Liam were surprised too, but they seemed to enjoy the idea of fucking a big dicked bottom.” He chuckled, jerking Scott off, eyes glued to the tip that oozed pre. “Most of them used it as a way of keeping hold of me, gripping my cock to hold me in place while they slam fucked me.”

Scott chuckled above him, a low moan escaping his lips. “Damn, that sounds hot” he groaned, bucking his hips. “I’m guessing you’re pretty experienced?”

Nolan nodded, mouthing along the length. “I can show you just how experienced i am, if you want?”

He looked up, watching as Scott just nodded, his eyes blown wide. Nolan smiled, before licking a long strip up the length of Scott’s cock, twirling his tongue around the bare head.

He’d played with circumcised cocks before, and knew that the heads could be incredibly sensitive. He smirked, running his tongue under the underside of the hand, around the base of the glans. Scott shuddered, hips jerking and stuttering as he followed the friction.

Scott whined as Nolan pulled back, rubbing the palm of his hand across the thick, swollen glans. He couldnt help but laugh at the desperate way Scott tried to follow the friction when he pulled his hand away. “Someone seems desperate” Nolan chuckled, as his ass clenched around the buttplug. He was getting desperate himself, but tried not to show it.

Scott looked down, one hand coming around to hold the side of Nolans head. “You’re really good” he said softly, smirking. “I don't wanna hurt you, but i so wanna fuck that throat of yours.”

Nolan nodded, grinning. He so wanted that. He wanted to feel like he’d been used and thrown aside. Scott didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that, though.

He turned his head as he heard another, deeper moan, and watched as Liam squirmed under Brett’s hold. Liam was pinned to the bed as Brett’s hips hovered over his head, the tip of his cock just out of reach of Liam’s lips.

“I want you to beg” Brett was saying, waving his hips from side to side.

His cock followed, and like a mule following a carrot, Liams lips followed, trying, and failing, to wrap around the swollen head. Brett was laughing, Liams hips bucking as his cock strained against the confines of his cage.

Nolan could see Liam’s cheeks flushed with humiliation as he tried to utter the words, but each time his mouth opened wide enough, Brett lowered his hips, stuffing Liam’s mouth with his cock and making him gag, before pulling back.

A hand on his chin pulled his eyes away, the sounds of Brett’s taunts still filling his ears. “If thats something more to your liking, i can give it a try” Scott said, a bashful look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But...i was never great with that.”

“I’m guessing this isnt Brett’s first time with someone with a humiliation kink?” Nolan asked.

Scott nodded. “I’m normally in Liam’s position. I like being humiliated by my husband.” He shook his head, smiling down at Nolan. “It never leaves the bedroom, so i know it's not meant to hurt. And i get so fucking hard from it. I think it’s always better when he’s bottoming. He’s such a needy bitch, but he loves humiliating me while i fuck him.”

Scott shrugged, but smiled when Brett called out “I heard that.”

“Love you too baby” Scott said sweetly.

“I love you too babe” Brett replied gruffly, before returning to humiliating Liam.

“It’s okay if you don't want to try humiliating me” Nolan said softly, one hand still jerking Scott’s cock. “I can enjoy sex without the humiliation.”

Scott beamed, smiling down at him. “Good, cause i can too.”

Nolan nodded, before wrapping his lips around the head of Scott’s cock, easily lowering himself down the length until his nose was buried in the Latinos pubes. While he impaled his throat on Scott’s impressive length, the man in question started to pull off his shorts, kicking off his shoes. Each movement tugged the length of his cock out of his mouth, before slamming it back in, making black spots dance across Nolans vision.

When Scott went to pull back, Nolan wrapped an arm around Scotts waist, keeping him held in place, his cock stuffed down his throat. He swallowed around the head, and Scott moaned above him, using what little space he had to fuck Nolans throat, thrusting shallowly. Only when his vision started dancing with black spots, his lungs burning, did Nolan let go of Scott, pulling off his cock and gasping for air. Thick rivulets of saliva ran down his chin, strings of saliva running from his lips to the head of Scotts cock. Saliva glistened across every inch of the cock, the light shining off it, enticing Nolan back for more.

When Nolan moved forward, eager to take the cock down his throat again, Scott held him back, a hand on Nolans shoulder. When he looked up, Scott had a goofy smile on his face. “I wanna fuck that ass of yours” was all he said.

Nolan nodded, smiling. He sat up on the bed, kneeling on his knees and circling around so his back was to Scott. He lowered himself down, pressing his chest into the mattress and resting his arms beneath his chin, shaking his ass from side to side. When he looked back, he couldnt help but chuckle at the near hypnotised look of lust on Scott’s face.

“You like what you see?” Nolan asked with a wink, shaking his ass. Scott’s eyes followed every movement. “Do you wanna pull the plug out and fuck me with that hard, throbbing cock of yours?”

Scott nodded, one hand darting out and gripping Nolan’s hip tightly. The other came up, caressing the skin up and down the crack of Nolans ass, sending a shiver down his spine, before long fingers circled the smooth skin around around Nolan’s hole, and the base of the plug nestled within.

“You’re such a good boy, wearing your plug out in public” Scott crooned, fingers hooking around the base of the plug. “And being caged for so long, with no dick to play with. You must be so desperate.” He pulled on the base of the plug, and Nolan mewled as it tugged at his hole, stretching him wide around the plug. Scott pushed the plug back in, moving the plug and twisting it around inside Nolan.

Nolan keened as the plug shifted, pressing against his prostate. His cock ached, harder then it had been in months, pressing against every inch of his cage, begging to be let out, he rocked his hips down, trying to find friction, but a firm hand on his hip kept him from moving.

Scott tsked above him, pulling at the plug hard. Nolan gasped as his hole stretched wide, suddenly giving way and stretching over the base of the plug. Scott whistled above him appreciatively as the plug was pulled out.

“Damn, you’re so loose” Scott said, letting out a low whistle. Nolan shivered as a finger slipped inside him, then two, moving around and scissoring his hole.

“I’ve had a bit of practice” Nolan whimpered, pressing his ass back against the fingers, whining as they were removed.

“You’ve had more then a bit of practice dude” Scott said, giving Nolan’s right cheek a playful slap. The flesh stung where his hand connected, becoming tingly, almost like pins and needles. “I cant wait to be able to fuck you.”

“Then why don't you just stick your dick in me and get it over with?” Nolan muttered. He thought he’d said it low enough that Scott wasn't able to hear, but Scott just laughed.

When he turned his head, Scott had a smile on his face as he slowly jerked his cock with one hand, rubbing the skin of Nolan’s ass with the other. “We’re gonna need a lot more lube then we have” Scott said, before stepping away from Nolan’s ass.

He walked towards the vanity set under the TV, his cock still in hand, hard and leaking as he jerked himself slowly. His hand hovered over the bottles of lube, as he picked out the type he wanted. Footsteps sounded, and Brett walked up behind Scott, plastering his chest to Scott’s back and muttering something into his ear.

Nolan turned away, looking over to Liam, smirking at the flushed face and puffy lips. “Having a fun time?” Nolan asked softly, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Liam turned to look at him, eyes a little dazed, but he nodded at Nolan’s question. “Yeah, i am” Liam said a little breathlessly. “Fuck, he has a mouth on him.”

“I could see” Nolan said, smiling. He watched as Liam reached down, gripping his caged cock in hand, thrusting his hips up. “Thats not gonna do you any good” Nolan said, watching as pre drooled freely from the tip of Liam’s cock.

“I cant help it” Liam whined, biting down on his lip. “I’m harder then i have been in months. It hurts, but...it just feels so good too.”

“I know what you mean” Nolan said, watching as Brett returned to Liam’s side, a smirk on his face.

“Come on bitch, it’s time to earn your reward” Brett said, the smile on his lips betraying the harshness of his words. He was enjoying this, yes, but he was doing this for Liam’s enjoyment as well.

A shadow fell over Nolan, and he turned his eyes back behind him, seeing Scott with a bottle of lube in his hand. “You ready Nolan?” Scott asked.

Nolan nodded his head, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down Scott’s torso, landing on his cock. It somehow looked bigger then Nolan remembered, the head larger, more swollen. He swore it was a little thicker then he remembered, but shook his head. That wasn't possible.

“How do you want me?” Nolan asked, shaking his ass as he pressed his chest back into the mattress. “Like this? Or on my back?”

“Like this is just fine” Scott said, running a hand down Nolan’s spine, a shiver following just behind the hot touch. The hand ran back up his spine, running down the crack of his ass and circling his loose hole. “Once i’m in, i’m not gonna stop till i cum. Is that okay?”

Nolan nodded. “Yes.”

Scott hummed in agreement, flicking open the cap on the bottle of lube. Nolan jumped as the cool slickness of the lube ran down his crack, Scott’s long, slim fingers pushing the lube inside him as it reached his hole, running the gooey slickness around his stretched rim. He shuddered as Scott removed his fingers, the slick sounds of skin on skin telling Nolan he was lubing up his cock, before the thick, blunt head was being pressed against his hole.

“Are you ready?” Scott asked, almost hesitantly.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, just do it already” Nolan groaned, reaching under him and playing with his caged cock.

Scott just hummed, and Nolan gasped as the head slipped inside him, followed by the rest of Scott’s cock. He was sure it was larger then earlier, surprised by how thick it felt as Scott’s hips met his ass. He squirmed, surprised to feel like his hole was stretched out as Scott pulled back, teasing his rim with the head, before slamming back in.

Pre ran continuously from his cock as Scott began to fuck him, the cage feeling like a vice around his cock as it swelled, pressing against the bars in every direction. For once, he wanted more then anything to unlock himself, jerk himself off and spill his cum on the mattress below with no care for the world.

But as Scott fucked his ass, battering his prostate with every inward thrust, he couldnt help but groan in frustration. He gritted his teeth, throwing his ass back against Scott’s hips, matching Scott’s pace, meeting him in the middle each time.

Scott was grunting above him while Nolan mewled, gasping with pleasure. His skin felt like he was on fire, every inch of him feeling tight, like taffy pulled to breaking point. He grunted and groaned, screamed his annoyance, but loved every minute of it. This was why he loved having his cock caged, loved the feeling of being owned and used.

He looked over to Liam, watching him fuck himself senseless on Brett’s cock. His firm, hairy abs clenched and unclenched as he bounced up and down, trying to bring Brett to orgasm. The taller man sat back, hands on Liam’s hips to guide him, but doing little else to help.

But Liam seemed to be enjoying it, seemed to enjoy being forced to do all the work. Nolan didn't mind it, but he preferred it when he worked with his partner, the both of them working together to bring their orgasms to the forefront.

Nolan clenched his eyes shut, opening them again when he heard Liam gasp, before groaning in pleasure. Brett had rearranged them so that Liam was kneeling on the bed, Brett standing on the floor, thrusting his cock into Liam, trying to get it as deep into Liam as he could.

Something...seemed odd, though, as Nolan watched. He opened his eyes wide, searching out what was odd, when he noticed it. When Brett thrusted in, Liam’s stomach distended a little, just over his groin. It was barely noticeable, amongst Liam’s hairy abs, but it was there.

Had Brett’s cock been that big? Nolan remembered back, thinking. No, it hadnt been. Sure, it was big enough for Liam to gag on, but it wasn't big enough to make his stomach bulge out. And he hadnt been wearing a strap on either. He was sure he would have noticed when Liam was fucking himself one Brett’s cock.

He moved to turn around, to ask Scott a question, but let out a gasp of pleasure. His prostate was being hammered over and over again, each thrust sending a spurt of pre out of the tip of his cock. He groaned, feeling his hole stretching tight. His heart beat faster, hammering in his chest. Fear bubbled in his mind, but his cock only pressed harder against his cage despite it.

“Scott, whats happening?” Nolan whined in between gasps.

Despite the fear, he felt amazing. He couldnt help throwing himself back against Scott’s dick, the smacking of their hips echoing through the room. His hole ached, but it felt great, each thrust easing the pain, the pleasure in his gut mounting.

Scott didn't answer, a low growl escaping his lips as he quickened his pace. Nolan buried his face in the mattress, groaning as he felt every inch of his ass stretching to accommodate the growing girth. He lifted his chest up, so he was on his knees, head hanging between his shoulders. He could see underneath him, see his caged cock and balls dangling uselessly in between his legs, could see, and feel, Scott’s balls flopping back and forth, slapping Nolan’s balls on every inward thrust.

But what made him gasp in surprise was the bulge showing through his stomach as Scott thrust inward. Just above his groin, more noticeable then what he’d seen on Liam due to his hairless stomach, it was there. Tentatively, he reached a hand beneath him, pressing his hand onto the spot. He gasped, almost pulling his hand back as he felt his stomach bulge outward for a moment, before falling flat. He pressed down harder, and a moment later it was there again. He rubbed it every time his stomach bulged, and he heard Scott growl roughly above him.

“Fuck, that feels good” Scott moaned. He slurred his words, as if he were talking around something lodged in his mouth. “Keep doing that.”

Nolan did, fear bubbling in his chest as he felt Scott’s cock, Scott’s  _ huge fucking cock _ stabbing at his hand through his stomach. It wasn't possible, he felt like it wasn't possible. Scott’s cock had practically doubled in size, and he felt like he needed to piss. Each thrust pressing against his bladder, his prostate. His balls felt swollen and tender, each slap of Scott’s balls against his making him whine.

The pressure kept building, and Scott kept fucking him. And then Nolan felt it. Something was different. He kept his hand on his stomach, kept throwing himself back against Scott’s dick. But he felt something pulling at his hole, like Scott had somehow slipped a ribbed sleeve onto the base of his cock mid thrust. One that seemed to grow in size with every thrust.

And thats when it hit Nolan, the sudden growth in size, the growth on the base of Scott’s dick. The growling, the slurring of words. He turned his head, looking at Scott, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

Scott’s eyes were blazing red, a deep crimson that glowed in the dimness of the room. Or did the brightness of Scott’s eyes make the lights in the room seem dimmer? Nolan didn't know, pushing the stray thought aside as he took in the rest of Scott’s changed features. Thick mutton chops framed his face, large fangs stuck out from between his lips. Nolan could see a hint of claws on each of Scott’s fingers, pressed lightly against his skin. His nose was flatter then it had been, nostrils wide as he sniffed the air. Nolan could smell the sex, the arousal in the room, but he couldnt imagine what the smells were doing to a  _ werewolf _ .

The fear in his gut settled a bit, knowing that this was actually happening. But the fear bubbled in his chest still. Scott was trying to _knot_ _him_. He turned to Brett, who’s eyes glowed a bright gold, and he could see his knot, as he tried to fuck it into Liam. He’d bent Liam over, one hand on his hip and his other hand holding a bottle of lube. As he pulled his cock out, he paused for a moment, pouring out some lube, before thrusting forward again.

Nolan felt his fear spike. He’d never been knotted before, and Brett looked huge. Brett looked huge, and he was a  _ Beta _ , and Nolan was taking his first knot from a fucking  _ Alpha _ . He squirmed, wanting to pull off, but he kept throwing himself back, shamelessly moaning. He was going to be knotted, by an Alpha no less. His fear warred with his pride, wanting nothing more in that moment the to be tied to Scott, to be so full and Scott’s knot so large that he couldnt move off his cock for ages.

“Scott, i don't think it’s going to fit” he said instead. “Your knot. It’s too big.” He bit down on his lip, trying, and failing, to stifle a moan as he rim was tugged on by the growing knot. “Scott, you need more lube. Lots more lube if you want it to fit.”

Scott growled, and Nolan felt the pace slow, felt the cool trickle of lube running down his crack. Scott moaned as he rubbed the lube around his knot, and Nolan felt the tension ease, felt the knot slip in easier as Scott added more lube.

As Scott’s knot grew, more and more he felt like he needed to pee. He whined, thankful he’d been to the toilet before heading here. The feeling was amazing, each thrust hitting his bladder, crushing his prostate. His hand still rubbed at the head of Scott’s cock as his stomach bulged outward.

He heard a shout, followed by a low growl, and Nolan turned to Liam and Brett. The werewolf had his eyes clenched shut, his knot fully buried in Liam’s ass. He thrust his hips back and forth, chasing the friction, but Liam gasped and groaned as he tried to pull out, the thick knot trapped in Liam’s ass tugging and stretching at his rim.

Liam was cross eyed with pleasure, tongue lolling out. His head would have flopped around like a rag doll, if it werent for the hand Brett had tangled in his hair. His whole body was limp, a legs like jelly and arms slack at his sides.

Nolan’s eyes trailed down Liam body as Brett howled, eyeing the bulge in Liam’s stomach it was bigger then last time, the bulge just below his belly button, barely noticeable through the hairy carpet of hair that covered Liam’s stomach.

As he watched, Nolan’s eyes widened. Liam’s abs, deeply cut and firm, well pronounced and covered in hair, started to bulge outward. Liam moaned wordlessly, begging for more as his stomach bloated outwards. He removed his hand from his own stomach, wanting to touch, to feel that what he was seeing was real. He could scarcely imagine that what he was seeing was real, but it was happening. But the distance was too far, he couldnt reach, the tips of his fingers only just brushing the hairs on the surface of Liam’s bloated stomach.

Liam had a cumgut. He’d seen them before. Had see videos of people being fucked full of so much cum their stomachs rounded out, the werewolf’s knot acting like a plug, stopping the cum from leaking out.

But he’d never seen one this big. And this was the  _ Beta _ . He turned his head away for a moment, locking fearful, lust filled eyes to Scott’s burning red orbs. The immensity of the situation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

The  _ Alpha _ was fucking him. Everything about them was bigger.

Nolan gulped, knowing there wasn't much he could do. Scott’s knot was already bigger then his fist, and still growing. Liam’s hoarse, barely coherent moans for more filled the room as Scott continued to fuck him. His thrusts became more and more powerful, the knot growing hotter as he continued to fuck, as it continued to grow and swell with blood. Sweat beaded down his face, his arms. His back shivered with the cold, sweat cooling his skin as he worked his ass down, grinding his rim against the knot. It had grown too big to get inside him now, too big to slip in and out easily.

But he wanted it. He suddenly knew he wanted that knot in him more then anything. He wanted his stomach sloshing with cum, bloated beyond his wildest dreams. He knew he’d be leaking cum for days, knew he’d probably be plugged the whole time too, but nothing got his cock harder, the pain shooting through his dick as it pressed against it’s cage.

“Fuck, fill me Scott” Nolan moaned out, thrusting his hips back. He felt his hole stretching, felt Scott pouring more lube, but it didn't seem like it would fit. “I want your knot so bad.”

Scott merely grunted in reply, his mind overtaken with lust. Claws pricked his skin, running down his back. The pain of the claws running down his back, leaving barely there scratches down his spine sent a thrill through him.

More lube, more thrusting and grinding. Nolan tried to breathe in deeply, relaxing himself. Fear still bubbled inside him, but pride and lust consumed him. He wanted this. Yes, it was scary, but it only turned him on more. He pressed his hand back to his stomach, massaging Scott’s lengthy prick through his stomach, pressing back against the large knot.

With a shout, and a groan from Scott, his hole finally stretched wide, his rim stretching further then he’d stretched it before. With a squelch, and a soft pop, he felt the knot slip in, his hole clenching shut behind it, trapping Scott inside him.

He immediately felt full, like his skin was pulled taught. He squirmed on Scotts knot as the Alpha wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling him up and sitting on the bed, resting Nolan on his lap. He felt like his prostate was being crushed, the immense size of Scott’s knot pressing against everything. Amazingly, the knot felt like it was still growing, still swelling as Nolan tried to bounce on Scott’s lap.

He wanted to get away, the size feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to stay on Scott’s cock. It felt amazing, stretched out and used. He felt at his stomach, marveling at the bulge Scott’s cock left. He was fucking huge, and Nolan felt a sense of pride well in him. He’d taken that, he’d taken it like a champ, and he fucking loved it.

Scott growled, clamping down on Nolan’s hips with bruising force as he continued to thrust his hips upwards. Nolan’s hole felt taught, like it was going to give way to the knot again, but it stayed firm. Scott’s panting became ragged and harsh, and he buried his face in the crook of Nolans neck. He growled, lavishing the skin with his rough tongue.

Nolan jumped when Scott’s rough, lust filled voice sounded in his ear. “Are you ready?” he asked, licking at the shell of Nolan’s ear, making him shiver.

Nolan nodded, eyeing Liam’s round, firm cum gut, and licked his lips. “I’m ready for anything you can give me.”

“Good” Scott muttered roughly. “But no matter how much you think you are, you wont be.”

When Scott came, it was with a muffled growl, blunt teeth digging into the meat of Nolan’s shoulder. Nolan gasped as warmth filled him. He had expected a lot, had expected it to last for ages. But when it happened, Scott had been right,

He hadnt been ready.

Cum blasted from Scott’s cock, immediately filling him with warmth. It spread quickly, Scott’s cock spewing cum like a fire hose. He heard his stomach gurgle as cum filled him up. His hand shifted down, rubbing against his abs, the bulge in his stomach from Scott’s cock. He marveled as his stomach began to swell outward. Scott moaned less and less as his stomach swelled, the sheer amount of cum swelling past the bulge caused by Scott’s cock.

The Alpha tried to thrust forward, chasing the last remaining bit of friction from Nolans hand, before it disappeared. Nolan moaned, bouncing slightly on his cock. Shudders ran through him as he did, his cock as hard as it could go, pain racing through his groin as Scott’s knot pressed against every button. Pain and pleasure mixed as he ran his hands over the swell of his new cum gut, loving the way his skin pulled taught, the warmth filling him up. He couldnt help but chuckle at the warmth he could feel with his hand, just beneath the skin.

It soon grew to be too much, everything coming to a head for Nolan as he cried out, shudders running through him. His ass spasmed around Scott’s cock, trying to expel the intrusion. Scott grunted and moaned as Nolan’s cock, still hard and locked tight, dribbled a meager load of cum onto the once clean sheets.

Nolan was on cloud nine, the pleasure shooting through his system making him see stars. He knew he was drooling, his body as slack as Liam had been moments ago. It was pleasure beyond imagining, and he knew he wanted to feel like this again. In that moment, he hoped he’d get to stay like this forever.

But the moment didn't last forever, and as Scott’s orgasm passed, cock shooting less and less cum out with each spurt, Nolan returned to a sense of normalcy. He couldnt help running his hands over his distended belly, admiring the way his belly button had popped out due to the pressure of Scott’s cum. He looked over to Liam, who was laying back against Brett, the Beta’s knot still buried in his ass. His belly button hadnt popped.

He figured they stayed like that for an hour, the four of them blissed out and content with their lots in life. The werewolves couldnt move, their knots keeping them tied to their bottoms until it decided to shrink down to more manageable sizes.

None of them cared, passing the time with soft kisses and tender touches. Nolan couldnt keep his lips off of Scott’s, couldnt help feeling proud when Scott rubbed his taught belly, enjoying the words of encouragement Scott whispered to him. They werent loud, werent trying to disturb the peace. Just wanting to enjoy the rest of their time together.

When someone knocked on the door, all four of them jumped, Nolan and Liam groaning as the still swollen knots tugged at their tender holes.

“Is everyone okay in there?” The owner called out, opening the door slightly to be heard. “You’ve all been rather silent for a while and i got worried.”

“We’re good Isaac, thank you” Brett said in reply. He squirmed, lifting Liam off his lap slightly. “I think i can pull out now without hurting you. Is that okay?”

“Do you know where my plug is first?” Liam asked, looking around the room. When he couldnt find it, he called Isaac into the room. “Can you please find my butt plug? I'm uh…a little stuck at the moment.”

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head as he searched the room. “I can see that” he said. He made a noise of approval, bending down to pick up a plug. “Is this yours?”

Nolan smirked as Isaac held up the plug, eyeing it off. Liam frowned as he looked at it, eyes darting between the plug in Isaac’s hand and his swollen stomach.

“It is mine” Liam said slowly as he wriggled on Brett’s cock. “But...i don't think it’s big enough any more.”

Isaac smirked as Brett threw his head back, laughing. Nolan couldnt help but chuckle himself, raising his hands in mock surrender as Liam glared at him.

“Hey, you only got the entry level experience and you need a bigger plug. I got the deluxe experience. I need something much bigger then what i walked in with to keep all this in” Nolan said, patting his stomach softly.

Scott nodded his head, resting his chin on Nolans shoulder as he looked at Isaac. “Can you do me a favour, Isaac?” He asked, continuing when the man nodded. “Go out into your store and get us two plugs that are about...oh. This big” he said, making a rough circle with his fingers. “Bring them in here and grab a couple of bottles of lube.”

“Yes boss” Isaac said, giving a mock salute as he ran back into the store. He came back a minute later, a plug in each hand, one a vibrant, cherry red, the other a deep, endless black. “Here you go” he said, setting them down on the bed, before grabbing two bottles of lube from the vanity table and putting them on the bed as well. “I’ll be just outside if you need anything.”

Scott nodded as Isaac left, reaching out as much as he could and grabbing the red butt plug and a bottle of lube, handing it over to Brett, before grabbing the other one.

“This is going to be messy” He warned as he popped the cap on the lube, pouring some out onto the plug. Using his free hand, he rubbed the shiny liquid onto the surface, making it glisten in the light. “Are you ready?”

Nolan nodded, biting his lip. Scott reached under him, gripping his hands tightly under Nolan’s thighs and lifting him off of Scott’s knot. They both moaned, Scott at the pressure of Nolan’s hole stretching over his knot, and Nolan at the sudden release. His cock was hard again as he felt cum gush from his hole, his insides stretched and gaping. Then he was being lowered, the tip of the plug pressing against his hole, and he was pushed down, the plug slipping in easily. It seemed almost too easy, but when Scott lifted him up for a moment, to see if it would slip out, it didn't.

“Perfect fit” Scott whispered, and Nolan looked over to where Brett was giving Liam the same treatment.

“This...this isnt your first time doing this, is it?” Nolan asked as he watched Scott slowly stand up on shaky legs, cleaning up cum and lube from his legs and groin.

For the first time, Nolan caught his first glimpse at Scott’s knot and he couldnt help but blush at the sight. It was huge, and looking at it he felt like he was tiny. He looked down, rubbing his belly as he fondled his caged cock. He couldnt see past his cum gut, but he could feel himself starting to chub up again.

“It’s pretty impressive, isnt it?” Scott asked rhetorically, giving himself a few strokes before letting go. He shook his head in response to Nolan’s question. “No, this isnt our first time. And i doubt it will be the last. A lot of out hookups want us to do what we just did to you guys.” He scratched the side of his head, cocking it to the side. “You...you seemed surprised, actually. When my knot started to form.”

“Y-yeah” Nolan said, rubbing his arm with one hand. He was still sitting in bed, and he knew he wouldnt be able to get up and walk for a while yet. “I ...I was just surprised, when it started swelling so quickly.”

It was a flimsy lie, and Scott’s head cocked. Nolan swore to himself mentally. He knew werewolves could hear lies. But Scott didn't seem to care as he shrugged, not bothering to point it out.

“You guys were fucking amazin” Brett said as he pulled his shorts back on, not bothering with the fishnet shirt. He crossed the room, wrapping Scott in a one armed hug and pressed his lips to his temple. “I’d love to hook up with them again.”

Nolan’s head jerked up as he worked his jaw, surprised at the comment. But Scott just smiled, nodding his head.

“I’d love that” he said, wrapping one arm around Brett’s waist. “I’d love to try Liam’s ass out next time.”

Liam groaned as he lay back in the bed, rubbing his belly with one hand. “I’d love that...but not for a while. I don't think i can take another load like Brett’s...and by the looks of it, you cum a lot more then he does.”

“Thanks for a fun time boys” Scott said as he walked to the door, opening it and stepping out. He stuck his head back in through the door. “Oh, and don't worry about those plugs you’ve got keeping all that cum in you. We’ll pay for those. Consider it a thank you for such a fun afternoon. Hopefully, we’ll see you again.”

He waved at them, Brett waving good bye behind him, before he pulled the door shut behind him.

Nolan flopped onto his back, rubbing his belly and enjoying the way Scott’s cum sloshed around inside him. He turned to Liam, a questioning look in his eyes. "What just happened?"

"I dont know, to be honest" Liam muttered, groaning as he massaged his stomach. "But whatever it is, it was pretty hot."

"Did you know they were werewolves?" Nolan asked, rolling over onto his stomach. He regretted it immediately as his cum gut sloshed loudly. 

"No, i didnt" Liam said, crossing his arms.

Nolan sighed, eyeing Liam crossly. "Did you read their Bio, or did you do what you normally do and just saw two hot guys and messaged them straight away?"

"I did not..." Liam said, but stopped at Nolan's gaze. "Okay...i might have done that."

Nolan sighed as he struggled to his feet, balance all out of wack from the added weight. He shuffled over to the pile of clothes, fishing Liam's phone out of the pile and opening Grindr.

"See, one of the first things in their Bio. 'Two guys looking for a hookup, what you see is what you get. Be ready to be waddling home, werewolves have big cocks and big loads.' And a little further down, they even say 'Scott, Alpha werewolf. Brett, Beta werewolf’."

Nolan glared at Liam, and he wilted under Nolans gaze. "So maybe i should have read their bio" he said. He paused, before smirking at Nolan. "But the surprised was fun, wasnt it?"

Nolan shook his head as he fought back a smile. "You are such a horny little shit."

Liam just laughed as he said "Guilty!"


End file.
